


ill at ease

by maxatsuomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, arankita are married, it's big a vent, it's some kind of a college au, rin and omi don't play volleyball and are shorter than the miyas, rin has sleeping pills, there is fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxatsuomi/pseuds/maxatsuomi
Summary: "Why are you always so early up, Kiyoomi?" Kiyoomi turned around to look at Rintarou and smiled slightly, it was a fake smile."Dunno" Rintarou sighed and walked back in their dorm, it was too cold outside for Him. He wrapped himself in one of Kiyoomi's fluffy blankets and sighed."Rin.." Rintarou looked up and raised an eyebrow at Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi sat down next to him and smiled at him, tears spilling from his eyes."We broke up.." Rintarou's eyes widened and he pulled out his hands so Kiyoomi could hug him. Kiyoomi sniffled softly and buried his head in Rintarou's chest as he cried."He.. He said he no longer loved me... He found someone else.." Kiyoomi sobbed and pressed himself closer to Rintarou's chest, Rintarou smiled sadly and rubbed his back. They both acted like they hated each other, they were always bickering with each other, but both of them knew they were there for each other no matter what.Rintarou also knew Wakatoshi and Kiyoomi were dating for at least 7 months, and he also knew how much Kiyoomi loved him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 45





	ill at ease

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii!!  
> this is most likely a vent, i'm really sorry, i've been just really anxious and i needed to write in somewhere.  
> if you can, please enjoy.
> 
> all kudos and comments are appreciated!! ╰(*°▽°*)╯
> 
> i got the title from [myaasamiee](https://twitter.com/myaasamiee)  
>  on twt

  


Rintarou groaned as he woke up. The weather outside was bad and it was also raining, he knew it was going to be a bad day. He looked at his clock and felt like crying.

5:26 

His first class was starting at 9 o'clock, he sighed shakily and sat up on his bed. He knew today was going to be a bad day, he didn't sleep well, it was raining outside and a storm was supposed to come later and he really, really hated storms. He rolled on his side and sighed softly when he noticed his roommate wasn't there. He stood up, walked over to his closet, picked a hoodie and walked over to the balcony. 

"Why are you always so early up, Kiyoomi?" Kiyoomi turned around to look at Rintarou and smiled slightly, it was a fake smile.

"Dunno" Rintarou sighed and walked back in their dorm, it was too cold outside for Him. He wrapped himself in one of Kiyoomi's fluffy blankets and sighed.

"Rin.." Rintarou looked up and raised an eyebrow at Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi sat down next to him and smiled at him, tears spilling from his eyes. 

"We broke up.." Rintarou's eyes widened and he pulled out his hands so Kiyoomi could hug him. Kiyoomi sniffled softly and buried his head in Rintarou's chest as he cried. 

"He.. He said he no longer loved me... He found someone else.." Kiyoomi sobbed and pressed himself closer to Rintarou's chest, Rintarou smiled sadly and rubbed his back. They both acted like they hated each other, they were always bickering with each other, but both of them knew they were there for each other no matter what.

Rintarou also knew Wakatoshi and Kiyoomi were dating for at least 7 months, and he also knew how much Kiyoomi loved him. 

"Maybe the cafeteria will be open by now, I'll bring you some umeboshi, does that sound good?" Kiyoomi shook his head and his grip around Rintarou tightened. 

"No? But you love umeboshi?" Rintarou asked, kind of confused.

"J-Just.. wanna be with you now.." Kiyoomi mumbled, his face slightly red. Rintarou chuckled and tightened his grip around Kiyoomi's shoulders. Kiyoomi smiled, he loved his best friend, he really did, and he had no idea what he would do if he wasn't here.

  


-

  


Rintarou sighed as his last class ended, it was a really hard day, he had a hard time not sleeping in class and he felt like he was going to pass out.

He sighed as he walked towards the cafeteria, he threw his bag over his shoulder. He put his headphones in and sighed as he walked. When he reached the cafeteria, he noticed there weren't many people, so it was good, he sighed in relief. 

He sat down, pulled out his laptop and started writing an assignment. He put on some music and hummed softly to it. He flinched when someone touched his shoulder and looked behind himself only to find a tall guy, with black skin and a warm smile on his face.

"Sorry, I probably scared you. Can I talk to you for a bit?" Rintarou nodded hesitantly and pulled out his earphones from his ears.

"I'm Aran Ojiro, from the volleyball team. Atsumu said you're a re-"

"Wait... Atsumu..?" Rintarou asked, confused. Aran blinked and raised his eyebrow.

"Huh? Atsumu, you have History together" Rintarou looked down and then back at Aran, he had a really bad memory. 

"Sorry, I have a really bad memory"

"Ah, it's alright. But I wanted to ask if you wanted to be our manager? I know it's really sudden and you don't know the people here, but we can give you some time if you want to think about it." Rintarou thought about it and remembered someone he could take with him.

"Can i take someone with me?" Aran smiled warmly.

"Of course, today at 4:30, we're starting."

  


-

  


"Rintarou fucking Suna, I said no. I won't go to volleyball practise" Kiyoomi grumbled and Rintarou whined and threw himself at Kiyoomi, so they both fell back on Kiyoomi's bed.

"Pleaseeeee" Kiyoomi groaned and shook his head, Rintarou smirked when an idea popped in his mind. 

"You can draw here you know, and there are really hot guys" Kiyoomi's eyes widen and he let out a defeated sigh. 

"Okay then" Rintarou grinned.

"But you'll take your sleeping pills"

Rintarou smile fell.

  


-

  


"Ah, ya must be Suna and Sakusa, right?" a shorter guy then both of them asked, his voice not really showing any emotion.

"Yeah" the person smiled, slightly and shook his hands with Rintarou, Kiyoomi shaking his head slightly and murmuring an apology when they asked for the shake with him.

"My name's Shinsuke Ojiro, but you can call me Shinsuke." Rintarou blinked and nodded.  _ They're married then.. _

"Kiyoomi, you and Rintarou can go sit down there on the bench, you can see Atsumu and Osamu already sitting there," Shinsuke said, his voice gentle. Rintarou and Kiyoomi nodded and walked towards the bench. Osamu and Atsumu stood up when they saw Kiyoomi and Rintarou walking towards them. 

"Hi Sunarin," Atsumu said, his voice warm. Rintarou tried, he really did, to remember who was who from the twins, but his memory was really, really bad.

"H-Hi Miya" Atsumu frowned slightly.

"I already told ya, ya can call me Atsumu, and now since you know 'Samu you'll need to call us by our first names, Rin" Rintarou's hands shook slightly as he listened, Kiyoomi noticed it and took one of his hands and held squeezed it slightly. 

“I’m sorry, I have a really bad memory..” Rintarou mumbled and Atsumu’s eyes widened and he smiled gently at him.

“No, no! there’s no need to apologize for this, sorry for pressuring you though” Rintarou shook his head and smiled slightly.  _ They’re nice… _

  


The coach walked towards Rintarou and Kiyoomi and told them what they should do, Kiyoomi sat on the bench and pulled out his book, where he always drew, and started drawing the guys, how they ran around the gym, a certain someone setting the ball to his twin, Shinsuke’s receives, Aran’s spikes. While Rintarou was doing something with the coach. 

  


Kiyoomi didn’t even notice someone was standing behind him and flinched when someone tapped his shoulder. 

  


“Sakusa-san, can you please sit more on the edge? I need to sit down.” A quiet voice asked, Kiyoomi turned around and his eyes met with blue, deep eyes. The person was slightly shorter than him and had black hair, his name was Kageyama Tobio and he was also a setter, just like Atsumu.

Kiyoomi nodded and sat a little bit further on the bench. Tobio sat down next to him and drank his water. 

  
“Can.. can i see what you draw?” Tobio asked hesitantly, Kiyoomi looked at him with a shocked face, but nodded and handed him the book. 

  


“You’re… really talented, Sakusa-san..” Tobio mumbled and awkwardly smiled at Kiyoomi, Kiyoomi smiled back, gently.

  


“Thank you, Kageyama”

  
  


-

  
  


“Kiyoooooomiiiii” Rintarou whined, when they got back in their dorm. Kiyoomi sighed and walked over to Rintarou’s desk. “what?”

  


“I don’t wanna take the sleeping pills..” Rintarou mumbled, his voice trailing away. Kiyoomi frowned, he knew Rintarou had problems with sleeping, he sometimes stayed up the whole night, or when he  _ did _ sleep, he woke up from terrible nightmares.

  


“Um..What if I’ll cuddle with you, hm?” Rintarou’s eyes widened when Kiyoomi said that. He knew Kiyoomi wasn’t really comfortable with people touching him, but if he was close with someone, he would let them. 

  


“If..If you don’t mind..” Kiyoomi smiled softly and shook his head. 

  


“Let’s watch a movie, yeah-”

  


_ Rrriiiiiinnnng! _

  


Rintarou’s phone rang and he picked up the phone.

  


“Hello..?”

  


_ “Sunarin! There is ‘Tsumu! Can we come over?” _ Rintarou looked confused and replied back.

  


“O-okay..? Did something happen?” 

  


_ “No, no! We just want to watch a movie with ya! Is Omi-kun with ya?” _ Atsumu asked and Rintarou could hear the smile in his voice.

  


“Yeah, he is. You wanna talk to him?”

  


_ “Nah, I’ll see him. See ya, Rin! Thanks!”  _ Rintarou hung up and sighed shakily. “Atsumu and Osamu are gonna come over, alright?” Kiyoomi nodded and pulled out some popcorn from under his bed. 

  


They pushed their beds together, so all four of them could fit there. Kiyoomi sighed when he nuzzled under the blanket, Rintarou was waiting for the twins to knock.

  


Rintarou took a deep breath when he heard a knock on their door. He immediately knew who it was and when he opened the door, he was squished in a hug by Atsumu.

  


“Hi Rin!” Rintarou mumbled a hi back and squeezed Atsumu back. 

  


“Hey Suna.” Osamu said, his voice soft. Rintarou turned to look at him and smiled at him, his smile gentle.

  


“Hi Osamu” Osamu smiled and he and Atsumu both walked in. They took off their shoes and went in the bathroom to wash their hands. 

  


They both walked then in Rintarou and Kiyoomi’s room, and flopped next to Kiyoomi. Atsumu next to Kiyoomi and Osamu next to his twin. Rintarou then sat next to Osamu and flinched slightly when Osamu laid his head on his shoulder. Rintarou just awkwardly sat there and slowly put his head on top of Osamu’s head. 

  


Atsumu and Kiyoomi watched in awe as they laid there and watched the movie. Atsumu slowly laid his head in Kiyoomi’s lap and smiled when Kiyoomi started, hesitantly, running his fingers through his blonde hair. 

  


Rintarou flinched slightly when there was a scream in the movie, Osamu wrapped his hand around his waist and rubbed with his thumb small circles on his hip, to calm him down. Rintarou slowly calmed down and slipped more down, so he could put his head on Osamu’s chest. Osamu’s hand tightened around his waist and he put his nose in Rintarou’s hair, sniffling the scent. 

  


Atsumu put his nose in Kiyoomi’s neck, and wrapped his arms around Kiyoomi’s waist and squeezed it tightly.

  


Rintarou slowly fell asleep on Osamu’s chest, he felt warm,  _ safe _ , in Osamu’s arms.

  


Kiyoomi watched them, he was glad his best friend was finally getting some sleep, and he knew Osamu would do anything for him.

  


Soon the movie ended and Atsumu pulled his face away from Kiyoomi’s neck and kissed his cheek, which made Kiyoomi blush furiously. Atsumu chuckled and pulled Kiyoomi in his lap, Kiyoomi, his whole face red, buried his head in Atsumu’s shoulder and whimpered softly, when Atsumu started kissing his neck. 

  


“If you didn’t notice, I’m still here.” Osamu said, his face blank. Atsumu pulled away from Kiyoomi’s neck and grinned at his twin. “Of course I know yer here, ‘samu. Take Sunarin in our dorm, yeah?” Osamu didn’t say anything back, but just lifted Rintarou up, Rintarou’s arms wrapping around his shoulders and his legs wrapping around Osamu’s waist.

  


“Goodnight, I will lend him some clothes to sleep in. Goodnight Kiyoomi.” Osamu said and walked out of the dorm. Kiyoomi sighed softly and looked up at Atsumu, Atsumu smiled and leaned in and kissed him. 

  


The kiss was slow, Atsumu’s arms squeezing Kiyoomi’s waist. Kiyoomi had his hands in Atsumu’s hair and tilted his head to the sight as Atsumu’s tongue slipped in his mouth. 

  


They broke apart, panting slightly. Atsumu smiled, Kiyoomi smiled back, his smile real. 

  


“P-Please… don’t leave me for someone else Atsumu..” Kiyoomi mumbled his voice gentle. Atsumu’s eyes softened and he kissed Kiyoomi’s cheek softly. 

  


“I’ll never leave you, I promise baby.” Kiyoomi blushed. 

  


And if they took a shower together, fell asleep in each other’s arms? That was only between them. (And maybe between Osamu and Rintarou)

  
  


-

  
  


“H-Huh? Where am i?” Rintarou asked, his voice confused. He was in someone’s bed and was wrapped in a blanket. Osamu came from the bathroom and smiled softly at him.

  


“Hey Rin, Kiyoomi and ‘Tsumu started makin’ out, so if ya don’t mind sleepin’ here.” Rintarou shook his head, then nodded. 

  


“You can go in the bathroom now, I put some clothes there, it’s my hoodie and some old sweatpants.” Rintarou nodded and thanked him.

  


Osamu sighed softly as he plopped on his bed. He loved Rintarou, he really did, but he thought he deserved someone better than him. He knew how much Rintarou had been through and he didn’t want to hurt him even more. He was glad Rintarou was comfortable around him, but sometimes when Rintarou flinched when he touched his waist, or when he just touched him, his heart stung. 

  


Rintarou walked out of the bathroom, he looked so, so small ( ~~_ fragile _ ~~ ) in Osamu’s clothes. Osamu stood up and walked over to him, he raised his hands to touch him, but immediately stopped when he realized how Rintarou flinched a lot.

  


“Rintarou… can I try somethin’?” his voice was gentle, Rintarou looked at him, confusedly at him, but nodded. 

  


He leaned down and kissed Rintarou’s lips softly, Rintarou gasped softly, but kissed back. His hand cupped Osamu’s cheek and he pressed their body closer together. He whimpered softly when Osamu squeezed his waist.

  


They pulled away and smiled at each other. Osamu lifted Rintarou up, which caused the younger to let out a squeak and cling onto him. Osamu laughed, loudly. Rintarou felt his heart skip a beat.

  


“Your laugh… it’s beautiful..” Rintarou mumbled, his voice soft. Osamu stopped and blushed furiously. “Thank you..” He mumbled and Rintarou smiled softly.

  
  


-

  
  


Rintarou woke up with a scream, his whole body was trembling and he was crying. He noticed arms around his waist and he gasped when the person moved. Osamu’s eyes widened when he noticed in which state Rintarou was. 

  


“Hey hey hey, take a deep breath, alright? It’s just me, can i touch your back, Rin?” Rintarou nodded shakily, but still flinched slightly when Osamu touched his back. Osamu rubbed small circles on his back and pulled him close to his chest.

  


“Take a deep breath, yeah? It’s okay, baby. I’m not going anywhere..” Osamu murmured and kissed Rintarou’s head. 

  


“I’m sorry Osamu… I’m so fucking sorry..”

  


“Shh, why are you apologizin’? hm? There’s no need to apologize Rin, no one’s mad at you..” Osamu whispered gently and kissed Rintarou’s temple. Rintarou cried quietly in Osamu’s chest, and Osamu rubbed his back, and murmured sweet things in his ear. After a while Rintarou calmed down and snuggled closer to Osamu’s chest. Osamu chuckled softly and wrapped his arms more tightly around Rintarou’s body. 

  


Rintarou fell asleep as Osamu stroked his head and then he tucked them back in the bed. 

  


There were things they needed to work on, but they’ll be fine. 

  


_ Rintarou heals with Osamu and so does Kiyoomi with Atsumu. _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> please, if you ever need someone to talk to, i'm always here if you need me.  
> my twitter is @/idonotgiveafrik  
> you can find me here [twt](https://twitter.com/idonotgiveafrik)


End file.
